


Together

by JAJAngmyeon



Series: of stars and alternate universes [19]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: 24h, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, M/M, Parallel Universes, Red String of Fate, Romance, Romantic Soulmates, Soonhoon - Freeform, Time and Fate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:55:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28451265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JAJAngmyeon/pseuds/JAJAngmyeon
Summary: Soulmates are hard to find, they say. Soonyoung hasn’t given it that much thought not until on his wrist, he found a red string that extends to god-knows-where.On the watch, it says: 24H. In front of him, a box of keys and a hundred doors.
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi & Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Series: of stars and alternate universes [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1336945
Comments: 6
Kudos: 68





	Together

**Author's Note:**

> this is like my 2020 wrap-up. enjoy reading 💕 
> 
> kudos and comments are highly appreciated ✨

They said soulmates are like the hands of the clock. No matter how different your path is with each other, just like the hands of the clock, you’re still supposed to meet at some point in life. 

So why... Why does Soonyoung’s red string of fate extend endlessly up to the sky? 

  
  


The idea of someone destined just for you has always comforted Soonyoung. Knowing that someone is out there spending their time waiting for the perfect time just like you, it’s... _comforting_. 

Knowing that someone out there in this vast universe, there’s someone to fill the void, it makes Soonyoung happy and excited at the same time. 

  
  


_However, knowing that your soulmate is not even in the same universe where you live in, what could be worse?_

Soonyoung couldn’t do anything but pray. Pray to Fate and Time, the two ruling deities who cut and bind two souls together, for his soulmate to be happy wherever he is even if it would be impossible for them to meet. 

“I know you’re both shitty enough. But at least, let my soulmate be happy whichever universe that person is. Give him all the happiness he deserves...even if we won’t be able to meet.” 

The universe where he’s in is filled with darkness, but there’s a whole blanket of stars littering the skies 24/7 so he’s not really that lonely. 

  
  


“Wherever you are, I hope you are filled with light. Light and light only.” Soonyoung prayed fervently. 

  
  


Not until five months after Soonyoung’s discovery about his soulmate living in another universe, he found a box in front of his home. 

  
  


Inside the box are lots and lots of keys and a watch. On the watch, it says: _24H._

“What do you want me to do with these? What does this 24H even mean? Are you playing with me again?!” Soonyoung shouted up in the sky, as if there’s someone that would hear him. 

  
  


Two guys appeared right in front of him. One has a reddish pink hair, resembling that of the red string and another has this black hair resembling the blackness of the hands of the clock. _They are Time and Fate, no doubt._

  
  


“I told you not to help the kid who always calls us pieces of shits.” The black-haired guy whined to the pink-haired who just smiled at Soonyoung. 

  
  


“You are right. Your soulmate is not here in the universe you live in. There’s a fucked-up glitch that happened to our system the day you are born—”

  
  


“Yes, who would expect that all the planets will align when you are born—” The pink-haired shut the black-haired guy up. 

  
  


“Anyways, we’re giving you a chance to meet him.” Fate said. 

  
  


Soonyoung’s eyes lit up upon hearing that. “Y-You’re letting me meet my soulmate from another universe?” 

  
  


The two deities nodded their heads. Soonyoung felt like his heart was jumping inside his chest. But the joy is short-lived when Time spoke again. 

  
  


“See all those keys? You could open all the doors to the other universe to find him.” Time said as he looked at Fate mysteriously. 

  
  


“For 24 hours?” Soonyoung bit his lower lip as he glanced at the watch on his wrist. It’s kinda short but... it’s enough, right? It’s worth the try, right? It’s better to die trying than never to have tried at all. 

  
  


“But how many other universes are there? Two? Ten?” Soonyoung asked and that’s when he saw a devilish grin on Time’s face. 

  
  


There’s nothing that could faze Kwon Soonyoung. He’s a guy who never gives up. It’s better to die trying than never to have tried at all, right? 

_Well, not until a hundred doors appeared in front of him._

When they say that fate and time likes to play with poor souls who just want to live happily ever after just like others, Soonyoung didn’t know it’s to this extent. 

But who cares? These hundreds of doors are nothing compared to the thing he’s most scared about. The thing he’s most scared about? It’s something every human doesn’t want to go through: _it’s being alone_. 

Humans are born imperfect to complete one another. Just like how there are gaps in between our fingers just so the right one’s fingers could fit in there perfectly.

Humans are imperfect so they could meet the other half that could fill the void in them. 

By doing this, who knows he might succeed and actually make two less lonely people in the universe, right? 

⏱⏱⏱

**[23:36]**

The first door led him to a completely different place than the universe he lives in. 

The sky is clear, there is light. And when he roamed his eyes around, he saw a guy, standing there as if it’s waiting for someone. 

  
  


He’s so beautiful, he swore he couldn’t help but stare at him for god knows how long. He’s wearing a suit, like a CEO of some sort or what. He has a small mole under his eye, it accentuates how beautiful the guy’s eyes are. 

  
  


Soonyoung was snapped out of his thoughts when someone approached the guy. It’s another guy, carrying a little boy in his one arm and holding a little girl on his other hand. 

“Daddy!” The little girl called as she ran excitedly towards the beautiful guy. 

  
  


When he finally saw the newly-arrived guy’s face, he gasped in shock. 

  
  


_It’s...him._

  
  


No, not really him. But this universe’s Soonyoung. Their faces are the same yet, Soonyoung knew just by looking at this Soonyoung’s eyes that he’s happy. 

  
  


Soonyoung watched as the beautiful guy from earlier kissed the other Soonyoung. That’s when Soonyoung noticed the red thread binding them. 

  
  


“So, the version of myself in this universe is already happy.” Soonyoung said as the cute little family walked away, hand in hand. He looked at the red string on his wrist and put a hand on his chest. “You’ll find yours too, don’t worry.” 

🐼🐼🐼

**[20:07]**

Another door that he opened led him in a hallway. It’s a long corridor, walls painted in white. And there are people in uniform roaming around, assisting people Soonyoung assumed as sick persons. 

He heard music playing. He walked some more and found himself in a garden. 

There are people surrounding something in the middle of it. He found out that it’s where the music is coming from too. Curious, he walked towards it and there, he found the beautiful guy again. 

  
  


Soonyoung figured he might be ‘ _that guy_ ’ in this parallel universe. He’s wearing clothes similar to those people he came across earlier. 

  
  


He roamed his eyes more and he’s not surprised when he saw another version of himself standing beside the beautiful guy again. He’s holding a guitar, singing a song Soonyoung heard for the first time. 

  
  


“All I wanna do is grow old with you~” 

  
  


Soonyoung watched as his counterpart in this universe sang his heart out for the boy beside him who’s already crying, touched by what this version of him is doing. 

He looked at the eyes of _this_ universe’s Soonyoung. 

  
  


His eyes are...happy yet there’s a mysterious glint of sadness in it. 

Soonyoung looked at their wrist and there, he found the red string of fate connecting them. But what puzzled him the most is the dark spots on the string leading to this universe’s Soonyoung’s wrist. 

  
  


“This version of myself here is hiding something. Yet, I’m happy they found each other.” He clutched his chest and looked at his string again. “I promise to find you soon.” 

☀️☀️☀️

**[18:45]**

  
  


It’s in this door where he found out the name of the beautiful guy that he figured is destined to every version of himself in every universe. 

  
  


The beautiful guy’s aura is different here. His hair is red with a mullet as he walks confidently to this universe’s Soonyoung who looks like he’s been waiting for someone in what looks like a blind date or something. 

  
  


When _the_ Soonyoung in this universe looked up and saw the guy in front of him smile at him, his face looked like he'd seen a ghost. 

“I’m Lee Jihoon. Nice meeting you.” 

“Lee Jihoon.” Soonyoung repeated for the nth time as he saw his and his soulmate’s counterpart here shaking each other’s hands. 

On their wrist, a familiar red string is connecting them. 

🤖🤖🤖

**[17:17]**

When he opened the door to the next universe, Soonyoung was puzzled to find himself in the middle of a crowd. Most of them are ladies in front of what looks like a huge concert hall. 

“That’s...That’s...me...” Soonyoung had only taken a few steps but he already saw his face, or rather this parallel universe’s Soonyoung’s face printed on different things — banners, shirts, fans. Some girls are even carrying dolls who look...like him. 

  
  


Well, he’s not the only one. He walked some more and found 12 other guys in the huge banners surrounding the concert hall. One of them...his soulmate, Lee Jihoon. 

He was about to step forward to take a closer look as he was mesmerized again by the beautiful guy when someone approached him. 

“Hoshi oppa?” 

With knitted brows, he looked at that someone who spoke, it’s a girl carrying a banner with his face on it and a stick with a diamond inside it. 

Before he could even register what she called him, people are already gathering around him, screaming a name that he doesn’t even know: **Hoshi**. 

Next thing Soonyoung did was run away from there. So, his counterpart here is a famous person. Wow... He ran, ran and ran but the girls are still following him. 

  
  


He was about to take a turn when someone suddenly pulled him to a room. When Soonyoung opened his eyes, he gasped when he saw...that guy. That beautiful guy, his soulmate, looking at him with arms crossed. 

  
  


“What the hell do you think you’re doing, Kwon Soonyoung?!” 

Soonyoung gulped nervously. He came face to face with his soulmate. Or rather, his soulmate’s counterpart. He stood there, frozen. More mesmerized with him.... That mole beneath his one eye, his lips.... even their heights are perfect for each other. His beautiful eyes containing those galaxies Soonyoung has only seen to where he came from. 

  
  


But...why is this Jihoon glaring at him with those beautiful eyes? 

“I... actually I...” How would he even tell him he’s not the Soonyoung here. “I’m...” 

  
  


“Just because we switched souls again back to our own bodies doesn’t mean you’re gonna roam around here again doing your crazy antics. What if those sasaengs find you again?! I can’t...I don’t want to save your sorry ass again!” Jihoon lowered his gaze then bit his lip. This guy looks mad but you could clearly see the worry in his eyes. 

On his wrist, there’s the red string again. The red string that’s not connected to Soonyoung’s. 

Yeah, he’s not the one. He already has a Soonyoung here, the poor parallel universe traveller thought. 

Soonyoung was snapped back to reality when Jihoon put a cap over his head and a mask on his face. It’s cute how he tiptoed to reach Soonyoung’s height. 

  
  


“Don’t do crazy things and go back to the dressing room, Crazy Tiger, understood?” 

Soonyoung was too lost in his thoughts and mesmerized, he didn’t even realize Jihoon was already tugging his hand. That’s when he realized he has to escape. No one knows the harm that could happen when he meets his counterpart in a universe he doesn’t belong in. 

  
  


So, even if the warmth of Jihoon’s hand on his wrist comforts him, Soonyoung escaped and ran away again, making sure the Jihoon here won’t be able to catch him. 

  
  


He stayed for a few more hours then decided to take a sneak peek of what his life in this universe is. He managed to get inside a concert hall, and there, he saw himself dancing and singing his heart out, his eyes full of passionate stars, together with the other 12 guys whom Soonyoung knew this universe’s Soonyoung cherishes so much just by looking at him in the eyes. 

  
  


One of them is Lee Jihoon who looks at him with so much fondness in his eyes, their strings connected to each other perfectly as they both stand on the stage doing the thing they both love — _performing._

And at that moment, Soonyoung wondered if he’ll ever see those stars in his soulmate’s eyes too when they meet. 

  
  


🔄🔄🔄

**[12:00]**

Soonyoung rushed to open the next doors. He stayed longer in that universe where he and Jihoon are idols, he didn’t keep track of the time. He was shocked when he looked at the watch and found that there are only 12 hours left. 

He opened a few more doors until he found a peculiar one.

He found himself inside another concert hall. This time, it’s kinda different. The hall is a bit small and on the stage, he found Jihoon. 

  
  


This universe’s Jihoon exudes a different aura. He has this strong pair of eyes, a larger build than all the Jihoon he had encountered so far. He’s holding a guitar and in the crowd, he looks like he’s searching for someone. 

  
  


Soonyoung froze when Jihoon gazed his way and smiled like everything he’s singing is for him. 

Is he the one? Is he finally my soulmate? 

  
  


Those thoughts ran inside his head. He took few brave steps towards him. Few steps...until he bumped into someone. 

  
  


“I-I’m sorry...” The room is dark yet Soonyoung recognized that voice. 

  
  


_It’s...his._

  
  


He looked at Jihoon’s wrist and found it connected to the guy who just bumped into him. 

  
  


Soonyoung’s shoulders slumped as he watched his counterpart walk away from Jihoon who’s still singing his heart out on the stage. 

He gasped when _the_ Soonyoung here suddenly fell down. His face is contorted like he’s in a lot of pain. Soon enough, the room is filled with tension. Jihoon stopped singing and the whole room was filled with some people, whose eyes were hazy and hooded like someone possessed them. 

Soonyoung sniffed and he smelled a strong scent of strawberry permeating the air. 

“Soonie, are you okay? Are you in heat?” 

It’s... coming from his counterpart. 

Soonyoung didn’t know what’s in this universe but whatever it is, he smells trouble. The Soonyoung in this universe is in trouble. 

Or is it? 

He was about to walk towards the helpless guy when he saw Jihoon, fire could be seen in his eyes as he protectively carried Soonyoung in his arms as he took the guy away from that room, the heavy scent of strawberry dissipating as they left the room. 

  
  


Soonyoung couldn’t forget the fire in Jihoon’s eyes the moment he arrived in front of his counterpart. 

At that moment, he promised he’d have those fires in his eyes too as he protected his soulmate from this wretched destiny, Fate and Time, bestowed upon them. 

  
  


☕️☁️🍓

**[07:22]**

Soonyoung had opened a lot of doors already and in those doors, he has witnessed how his and his soulmate’s counterpart look inside each other’s eyes, full of stars, as if they’re the only ones there. Like they already found each other’s home. 

Soonyoung looked at the red string and the clock ticking on his wrist and found...hope. That maybe, after all these hardships, they’ll be able to look at each other with the whole galaxy in their eyes too. 

  
  


But in the door that he opened next, Soonyoung felt scared when he found himself standing a few meters away from Jihoon, their eyes filled with tears as if they met after fighting a battle. As if...they’ve been separated for too long and they just find their way into each other again. 

“B-Baboo...” 

Soonyoung heard his counterpart in this universe say as he step a bit closer to Jihoon. 

  
  


Few more steps... Few more steps until he heard a gunshot. And the next thing Soonyoung saw is Jihoon running towards his counterpart who fell to the ground, unmoving, almost lifeless. 

“B-Baboo... Kwon Soonyoung, answer me. Stay with me.... Wake up... please...” 

  
  


Soonyoung left that parallel universe with the heaviest heart, hoping that his fate wouldn’t be crueler than it already is. 

What could be more heartbreaking than finding each other only to lose each other again? 

🔎🔎🔎

**[03:15]**

With his heart still heavy from what he had seen from some doors he had opened, Soonyoung glanced at his watch, slowly losing hope. There are still a lot of doors to be opened and he only has 3 hours left. 

  
  


There’s nothing peculiar about this door that he opened. Except for the fact that time felt like passing faster here than any other parallel universe he’s been in. 

  
  


Another thing is that... he’s been running around for almost an hour already and he still couldn’t see any signs of Jihoon nor his own counterpart here. 

He felt tired, exhausted... Moreover, he felt hopeless. 

“I thought giving up isn’t in your vocabulary?” 

  
  


Soonyoung looked up and saw teo familiar guys standing in front of him. The pink-haired guy is wearing a policeman uniform. 

_Fate and Time._

The main reason for his misery, Soonyoung thought. He couldn’t take the heavy feeling in his heart anymore and so he finally lashed out at them. 

“Why are you so cruel? Why do you have to connect two people only to give them a wretched fate like me? Why give them the disease then take away the cure after?! Do you guys enjoy human misery?!” 

Fate and Time looked at each other, then their eyes went back to Soonyoung. 

  
  


“If we enjoy human misery, you wouldn’t be able to see some of those parallel universe’s version of yourself happy with their other halves.” Fate answered.

  
  


Soonyoung felt his eyes brimming with tears. “B-But why me? Why am I the _only_ one unhappy?” He remembered those Soonyoung and Jihoon whose fate is sad yet they still have each other. Soonyoung figured that’s much better than not ever finding his soulmate at all. “Why can’t I just be happy and sad together with my own other half?” 

  
  


Time shook his head. “There are people who are bound to meet but still separate ways in the end. There are people who are separated for a very long time but are fated to stay together in the end. And there are just...” He looked Soonyoung in the eyes. “There are just poor souls who are fated not to meet at all.” 

  
  


Soonyoung felt his heart contort in pain as he heard those words. So, he’s one of those unfortunate souls who are fated to be alone...forever. 

“You are the last case, yes.” Fate spoke again when he saw Soonyoung’s shoulder slump. “But we’re giving you a chance to find him. You have the power to reverse both of your fate. You just have to... _believe_.” 

  
  


Time tried to give Soonyoung a smile as he tapped the poor boy’s shoulder. “The hands of the clock might be fated to be separated all their lives but they still meet at some point in time.” 

  
  


“You might be fated not to meet at all but there’s always an exception to the rule, right?” The pink-haired guy in police uniform winked at Soonyoung who just stared at him, clueless. “Have faith, Kwon Soonyoung...just like how your red string of fate believes in you.” 

  
  


Soonyoung wiped his tears as he felt something on his wrist. He looked at the string of fate and his eyes widened. Hours ago, it’s still hanging midair, with no signs of finding the other end. But this time, it’s glowing bright red and he could feel... _a light tugging_. 

  
  


_He’s...near._

  
  


My soulmate is near, Soonyoung thought as he roamed his eyes around. 

  
  


“If you’re thinking that he’s here, he’s not.” Time informed. 

  
  


“But...I haven’t seen my counterpart here. I’ve been roaming here for an hour already. Are we nonexistent here?” Soonyoung saw the two deities exchange playful glances. Then, their eyes shifted to the door behind Soonyoung. 

Soonyoung turned around and saw a sign: **CLINIC**. 

  
  


“Are they both in there?” Fate and Time nodded. “What are they doing there? Is Jihoon sick? What is happening—”

  
  


Fate chuckled as he ruffled Soonyoung’s hair. “They are...busy treating each other’s hearts. Don’t worry about them, they’re more than fine. Worry about yourself. The clock is ticking.” 

  
  


With that, Soonyoung exited that parallel universe with new found hope. Soonyoung glanced at his string of fate and felt a tug again. He’s getting nearer.

“Wait for me, please... Wait for me.” 

  
  


⏰⏰⏰

**[01:37]**

Soonyoung has opened a lot of doors. A lot of doors yet it looks like he won’t be able to finish them soon. On his wrist, the clock is ticking, only a few time left before his deal with the two deities is up. 

He grunted when he found himself in a sea of people again. If his soulmate is in here, there would be no way he’d be able to find him in this huge crowd. 

Soonyoung tiptoed and found the people holding two flags, one with a tiger and another with a lion symbol on it. 

  
  


He tried walking but he couldn’t move because there were too many people who looked like they’re waiting for someone. 

The string on his wrist glowed brighter, signifying that he’s near. However, there would be no way of knowing if he’s in here or not. 

Soonyoung was about to try to walk away again when he heard trumpets. The crowd is filled with excitement as they anticipate that thing they’ve been waiting for. 

“There’s the King!” 

When he looked at the direction of where the crowd is looking, he found... _himself._

He found himself riding a white horse, wearing an elegant robe ornamented with gold. On his chest, a tiger brooch and a star necklace hanging on his neck. 

  
  


In this universe, he is a king. He took the mask in his pocket and tried to hide his face. He returned his gaze to himself again which is looking on the other end of the road. He followed his counterpart’s gaze and on the other end, _he found... Jihoon._ This universe’s Jihoon, riding a black horse, smiling at him happily, wearing an equally elegant robe with a lion on his chest. 

  
  


The whole crowd’s hearts melted as the two royalty met in the middle and in front of everyone, they took each other’s hands. Soonyoung noticed that apart from the red string of fate binding them, a ring could also be seen on their fingers, which explains what this gathering is all about. 

It’s a marriage between two kingdoms, Soonyoung thought. 

  
  


“Long live King Soonyoung! Long live Prince Jihoon!”

  
  


The crowd went wilder when Soonyoung helped Jihoon get off his horse. Everyone is shouting “Royal kiss! Royal kiss!” 

They stare at each other like they have conquered all the plot twists and turns in a story book and they’ve finally found their happily ever after in each other’s arms. 

As they slowly leaned their faces closer to each other and just like any other fairy tale, sealed their fates with a kiss. 

He’s not here, Soonyoung thought. 

“The us in here already found their happy ending.” Soonyoung stared on his wrist. 

  
  


He managed to break away from there and is currently trying to find a way out when he accidentally bumped into someone. 

“Oh, I’m sorry.” 

It’s a little girl who stared at him in shock when he took off his mask. 

“You’re not Tiger oppa, right?” The little girl asked. 

  
  


“H-How did you know?” 

The girl just smiled at him. “Your eyes are not as happy as my Tiger oppa here.” 

Soonyoung sighed. All the Soonyoungs he has seen so far all have a different glow in each of their eyes but they all have one thing in common: _the stars are there._

In his heart, he wondered if he’ll be able to

have those stars too. Looking at his watch, it seems like he’s a bit too late now. 

  
  


“Are you perhaps looking for a glowing door?” 

Soonyoung froze when he heard what the little girl said. “You see those doors?” 

The girl nodded. “I could see that string too.” 

That made Soonyoung gasped in shock. “How are you—”

The little girl smiled. “Kids like me see a lot of things adults don’t. You don’t have enough time, oppa. Go straight then turn left when you find an alleyway, you’ll see the glowing door.” 

  
  


Soonyoung was about to leave when he turned to the girl again to ask for her name. 

“I’m Jiyo.” The little girl said, a little dimple peeking on the corner of her lips. “I hope you find what you’re looking for. I’ll be cheering you on.” 

  
  


“Thank you, Jiyo.” He ruffled her hair and ran towards the direction Jiyo said and there, he found the exit to this parallel universe. 

👑👑👑

  
  


**[00:37]**

Soonyoung panted as he opened the other remaining doors, hoping to find the right person for him. He ran, ran, and ran but to no avail...

**[00:22]**

If the hands of the clock still find the way towards each other even if they took different paths, why can’t he? Why can’t Soonyoung and his Jihoon find their way towards each other?

**[00:15]**

24 hours. They said time is relative. They say it’s passing quickly if you’re happy. So why... Why is it passing by that fast even if Soonyoung is yet to be happy? 

  
  


**[00:10]**

24 hours. It’s a whole lot of time, right? It’s something to celebrate. So why... why isn’t it enough? 24 hours isn’t enough for two poor souls who just want to find each other. 

**[00:05]**

Soonyoung knelt down in front of all the other parallel universe doors that are yet to be opened. With all the exhaustion, he watched as the numbers in his watch quickly went by, together with the hope in his heart that’s slowly disappearing. 

“I-I’m...sorry.” Soonyoung felt tears streaming down his face. “I’m sorry, I’m too late.” 

  
  


Soonyoung looked at the red string of fate on his wrist, losing hope. So, apparently, he’s not the exception to the rule. Just like any other poor souls he’s just like everybody else. He’s just another soul destined not to meet their other half in any lifetime. 

  
  


All the other Soonyoung and Jihoon in the other universes are together, and here he is, a few minutes away from being forever separated from his soulmate without even having to see him. 

  
  


It’s like losing a battle...without even putting a fight. It’s like...waiting for an airplane at a bus stop. 

**[00:02]**

Soonyoung’s tears are making his eyes blurry but the glow coming from the string on his wrist glowed the brightest shade of red as he felt another tug. 

This time...a stronger pull, it made him stand up on his feet. 

  
  


_The string is leading him somewhere..._

A few seconds left and he found a door with a blinding light leaking through the tiny slits. Soonyoung didn’t know how fast he was able to get there but he frantically opened the door with the only key that’s left inside his bag. 

He frantically runs, trying to match his pace with the string that’s pulling him until he finally reaches a huge field. 

A huge field where you could see the sun shining brightly up the sky, completely contrasting the darkness in Soonyoung’s universe. 

It’s too bright, Soonyoung couldn’t even open his eyes. 

When his eyes finally adjusted, he squinted and saw a figure standing a few meters away from him. 

Soonyoung didn’t wait any longer and ran towards that person. And there, he found the most beautiful person. He must’ve seen his face a lot in the last 24 hours but the person in front of him is still the most beautiful. 

  
  


For he knows... He knows that on their wrists, there sat a red string of fate connecting them together. 

That Soonyoung opened all the doors of the universe, and in front of him, he finally found...the one. His other half, his version of Jihoon that Jihoons in other parallel universes could never compare. 

  
  


He must’ve seen a lot of first-meeting scenarios in the other universes that he couldn’t even find the words to speak when he finally met the other person on the other end of his own string. 

“Hi?” Jihoon smiled, inside his eyes is the whole universe as he stared at Soonyoung. 

_“You found...me.”_

Soonyoung pulled the other into a hug. A hug worth of a hundred parallel universes as he spoke again. 

  
  


**_“We found...each other.”_ **

**Author's Note:**

> i'm nearing my 2 years writing for our 2 captains. this fic is already posted in my twt acct but yeah, i think this is the best fic to wrap up my ao3 activities this year. do you recognize all of the soonhoon in the parallel universes? if you do, thank you soooo much for supporting me since from the start 🥺💕
> 
> to all my readers this 2020, thank you so much for supporting, reading and sending words of encouragement. this year had been a tough one but it's a bit bearable thanks to all of you. it's a pleasure meeting all of you through my writings. 
> 
> i may not be a perfect writer. i have my shortcomings and i have a lot to learn. but thank you so much for appreciating someone like me. hope to see you all again this 2021 💕
> 
> happy new year !! may 2021 bless you with all the happiness in the universe~ 
> 
> with lots of love, jaja 🍓


End file.
